Talk:Episode RI23/@comment-25150955-20190410031633
The Lonely Island: This song is so hilariously stupid and wacky, and... I can’t really describe it any way besides referring to it as, “cursed”. It was quite fun, and even though we probably aren’t gonna see them again, I’m glad they got a chance here. Boyband: These guys are way more engaging than you guys may think. Not all of it was perfect but it was high-energy, with impressive stunts to boot. They’ve got a ton of other videos, too, so they’re definitely in my possibilities. The Scorpions: We’re gonna see a pattern with singing acts for this episode and next one, in which I judge a lot more conservatively, because we need gingivitis before we need average singing acts in the lives. Anyways, they were good. Not great, but still solid. Beverly McClellan: She’s got a lot of spunk and soul to her voice, but, honestly, even if she wasn’t following Andra, Aretha, or Adele, I can’t say she’s much of a contender for the later rounds in my book. Plastic Musik: Dark horse of the night. They were just really good. Super engaging, high-energy, and throwing in some comedy and some serious precision to boot. I hope they get a shot at advancing, I liked em a lot. Paul Potts: I have my sentiments about having him, Il Divo, AND Susan Boyle all in the lives, but I do think he gave a very vocally impressive performance, even if it didn’t really pick up till two thirds of the way through. Louis Armstrong: See The Scorpions. Matisyahu: He’s a fun novelty compared to some of the other singers this season, but it’s another situation where we gotta pick music acts sparingly, and it just wasn’t as good as he needs to be to be in my consideration pool. The Who: See The Scorpions... again. Though I did like them more than Scorpions in terms of the musicality. Twist and Pulse: Yeah, this wasn’t their best, but considering what we know they CAN offer? Yeah, they should advance. And this time was pretty clean anyways. David Spade: Wait, he made it this far...? Joking aside, this might actually be his best performance to date, but I don’t think he’s up to snuff with the other comedy acts this episode. Eric Calderone: I REALLY want to like this act more, but there just isn’t anything engaging about some punk looking dude standing in place and playing his guitar, even if it is a pretty neat arrangement. As an act, it just doesn’t work in terms of entertainment, even if what he does requires skill. Village People: They’re fun, but jeez, it’s time to just let them go already. Katy Perry: Sorry, Smack, but I gotta intervene here. We need to end this ride before it gets started. Shouldn’t advance imo, even if her vocals are strong. Throwdini: Impressive, but his stunts just weren’t as good as last time. He’s unique, so he does have that edge, but in terms of stepping it up, he just didn’t do it. Clayton English: Easily the best comedy of the night. He was very funny! Great showmanshïp, too. Should advance. Cas Haley: My favorite of the “solo singers who I didn’t stand for because they didn’t knock my socks off” bandcamp. Pretty good. Issy Simpson: “Good for her age” is just about how I sum her up. She’s got a lot of room for growth and I think giving her that chance would be quite nice. Vladimir: Wang Jungru but slightly worse. Probably won’t advance. Il Divo: Freaking INCREDIBLE. Absolutely should advance. What a show they put on.